Rupee
Rupee is a large, and brutal Gem that was presented as a test for a new Gem type, and was apart of Yellow Diamond's soldiers until the duel between her and Jasper. Physical Appearance Rupee is a very large type of Quartz soldier, and considered the largest single type Gem to appear with the exception of the Diamonds, taller than Jasper, and holding a similar body type to her. Her outfit mirrors that of a Homeworld soldier, with the addition of a red eyepatch with a White Diamond symbol on it. Her skin is a silver color, with stripes of pure white, similar to a Jasper Gem in design. Her hair is deep red, made in a ponytail with a white band at the very tip of it, and has a second ponytail on the side of her head. Personality She is shown as extremely brutal and narssisstic towards other Gems, not afraid to fight others to prove to them how strong she is. This same behavior is enough to concern the diamonds, though it is implied by Yellow Diamond that she used to be worse, but was showing "surprising improvement", though if this was to her behavior or her performance is unclear. Abilities Aside from standard Quartz abilities, there isn't much to say of what she can do. History It's unclear as to exactly how she was created, but it is said that White Diamond made her as a "test" of new Gem type. She was sent to Homeworld under Yellow Diamond's observation as a test run a month prior to the arrival of the Crystal Gems. Apparently she had been involved in numerous fights during her month stay as well. Season 2 When Ruby, Jasper, Steven Universe, and Amethyst visit the Quartz training grounds of Yellow Diamond City, they come across Rupee who immediately began to pester and berate them on the spot, despite Jasper being the "perfect quartz". She began to pick a fight with Jasper, and sure enough a duel was announced. When the duel did officially start, she at first seemingly got the advantage over Jasper thanks to her size and strength, but proved to be slower than her and as the tables turn on her, Kyra suddenly appeared. She tried to fight him, but immediately gets poofed, her Gemstone thrown out of sight by Kyra. Season 4 While still inactive, her gemstone was recovered by Homeworld and returned to White Diamond upon her return during the Season 4 finale. Season 6 She doesn't officially appear during Season six, though it is revealed by Steven Universe that it was her who managed to capture him and bring him to White Diamond specifically. Season 7 She reappears during the chapter "Deep Cut" sent down to regather Blue Diamond's Amethysts, including Carnelian and Skinny. She had shown distaste in the Amethysts, forcing them into submission and stating they're lucky White Diamond still finds value in them. Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven Universe find her and Rupee quickly went into battle with the three. This fight ended with her being poofed by Amethyst, her gemstone becoming bubbled and put into the Crystal Temple. Trivia *Rupee was apart of a contest hosted by the writer prior to Season 2, the main challenge being what her name is. The winner's prize became the chapter "New Light" Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Antagonists